1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates a gun tube calibrator, and especially to a gun tube calibrator comprising a calibration lens, a sliding seat, and a block, which can be adjusted according to the sizes of the gun tube calibrator to be linearly aligned with the front sight of a gun tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For calibrating the front sight of a prior art gun, a target is placed at a proper distance, then by shooting, the distance between the hole on the target and the center of the target is measured and then the displacement adjustment is performed according to the scale of a telescopic gun sight lens. Then a further shooting is performed to check whether the position of the hole on the target is matched with the center of the target. If a deviation is still existed, then the process is performed repeatedly until the hole is aligned with the center of the target.
However, such way for calibration the front sight of a gun is not effective, and not economical. Moreover, it is not matched the current tend.
In order to improve the above defects, some improvements of gun tube calibrator are developed, such as that shows in FIG. 1. The gun tube calibrator 1 includes a calibration lens 11, a fixing seat 12 being installed below the calibration lens 11, a through hole 13 being installed in the center of the fixing seat 12 for being inserted by a straight pin 14 of the gun tube. An adjusting screw 15 is installed at the lower end of the fixing seat 12 for fixing. In assembly, as that shown in FIG. 2, the straight pin 14 is inserted into the through hole 13 of the fixing seat 12. Then, an adjusting screw 15 serves to tighten and fix. In calibration, as shown in FIG. 13, another end of the straight pin is inserted into the gun tube 16 so that the calibration lens 11 is positioned at the upper end. Then, by the telescopic gun sight lens 17 original installed at the upper end of the gun tube, the calibration of the gun tube is achieved.
Although aforesaid gun tube calibrator provide a convenient way for calibrating a gun tube, there are many kinds of gun tube calibrators are invented, which have different sizes and specifications for matching the requirement of different telescopic gun sight lens. Not only the calibration work is complex, but also the manufacturing cost is high.